


Riveting River Romance (AKA: what would like cyberpunk to have)

by AzaSolFen4eva



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Sex, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaSolFen4eva/pseuds/AzaSolFen4eva
Summary: I personally have no problem with the game and its glitches. I haven't played so far into the game like I haven't even finished "Automatic Love", I've watched my family members finish through the game. I probably won't play the game until it comes out again more improved, which I think is an awesome decision.Anyway, this is just my personal fantasy and/or a ending/continuation of the beloved game and the unfinished romance with our blue boy! I might also make a couple oneshots too. Leave comments and kudos!
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN CYBERPUNK 2077!!!!

**I'd like to point out what my character looks like since some of her features will be mentioned in the story. You are free to imagine you or your own character in her place but I'm just telling you what mine is, feel free to skip this part and go under the line.**

_Skin color_

  * _Earth tone brown_
  * _Has beauty marks (I like to call them chocolate chips :))_
  * _Scar on the top of her forehead (since I couldn't find one that goes over her eye)_



_Body_

  * _Female (obviously)_
  * _Selected large breasts (The game doesn't give "large" breasts they're mostly average)_
  * _Long nails_



_Face & Hair_

  * _Teal/Aquamarine color (Their my favorite colors)_
  * _I gave her an afro_
  * _I gave her the cybernetic feline pupils (with the white scleras)_
  * _Black lipstick and eyeliners (She basically looks sorta like a Avril Lavigne, grungy, but also sexy mashup style)_



**Before anyone ask, NO! I DID NOT GIVE HER A PENIS!... I wanted to but I resisted. :))**

* * *

**This story will have adult themes in it! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I DON'T OWN CYBERPUNK 2077 but I don't want anyone copying or stealing or posting this story anywhere else. Please follow my wishes.**

**Thank you and have a lovely time** **reading!**

**leave kudos and comments!**

**Zai chen!**


	2. Time Flows By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost two years and No one back in Night City has heard of V. Well, more like someone hasn't heard back from her.  
> How is she doing?  
> Is she in trouble?  
> ...Is she dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN CYBERPUNK 2077!!!

He'd been up since three in the morning but he still had a tank load of energy. Six cups of coffee and a solved case were partly the reason but most of the credit goes to the reason he drove all the way to Kabuki. He was going to see the kids but he couldn't let an invite go to waste. 

"Rivs!" The detective's hard scowl turned into a warm smile as he looked to see the reason he came, jogging over.

He smiled even wider as he saw his gift strapped to her hip. When she was close enough, she launched herself into his embrace and kissed him. He couldn't help but smile in the kiss as he held her to him after a long day of work. They parted and he slid his hands down to her hips, looking at her face as it was lit up by the street lights, making her hair look more green than teal. 

"Hey, V." 

Just then his vision began to blur and the sound around him faded.

"Wake up! Uncle River, wake up!" A child's voice rang through his ears.

His eye opened to see his niece looking down at him while he was in bed, shaking him awake. 

"Alright, Alright. I'm up. What's going on?" River asked as he sat up, rubbing his eye and face. 

His niece hopped off the bed and tugged at his hand trying futilely to pull him out of bed, with a smile on her face.

"Mom's making breakfast! She told me to wake you up and tell you to come and help her." She said, full of child energy that no adult could keep up with, especially in the morning.

"Ah, okay" River said nodding lazily.

 _By 'help' she means cook it for her_.

He stretched largely, sighing as he heard a couple cracks. He got up and mussed his nieces hair, smiling drowsily as she let out a whine. He made his way to the bathroom.

"Tell your mother I'll be there in a minute... Wouldn't want her to catch the whole neighborhood on fire." River said, grumbling his last sentence as he shut the bathroom door.

"'Kay!" His niece said and skipped back out of the room.

* * *

Its been nearly two years. Two years since he'd last seen her, two years since he'd last heard from her. Two. Fucking. Years! 

_This chair is as stiff as ever_

River thought as he massaged his forehead and temples at his desk. The first few months she was gone, they exchanged messages and calls like clockwork. She seemed to be doing well in the badlands, though that wasn't surprising. She was a nomad before she switched over. At times he would regret not going with her when she chose to be with the Aldecaldos. He knew that everyday, she was riding farther and father away. She had mentioned that her friend...Panam, was it? She and her friends were also looking for someone to help with her... Trauma. Though the way she talked about it with him, about what happened in her day. She seemed melancholy. Then she would change the subject to how his day went and how the family back home was. She never talked about the next day, he knew because he also had that same fear. The fear that he would never be-... That she would be gone. Though the detective still bites his cheek in regret from time to time as he thinks of how he missed out on being there with her, even if the time would be short, he would have closure. Now... He had nothing but a dreaded assumption that she had met her demise. 

River remembered how he stayed up all night waiting for her call. It was a weird day, she had called him in the middle of the day. She never did that. Her explanation was, "I just wanted to hear your voice." It put him on edge. He had half a mind to ask her what was wrong but he held back and continued on with their routine conversation. When she didn't call again he waited, and waited, and waited. He waited in denial for three months until he finally faced the truth. He didn't tell the kids much, just that she had something to do far away from here. His sister, However. She didn't buy his whole story. She had followed him up the water tower a couple nights later. He was very tipsy after downing two large bottles of vodka. Joss had sat with him.

"What is it you're not telling me?" His sister's voice took on that tone that he always hated when they were younger. 

"Where to start?" He answered dryly as he took a small swing, grimacing at the bad taste in his throat.

"She's not really gone, is she? Did you guys-"

"No, She's dead." River interrupted.

Joss' head whipped around as she gasped, "What?!" Her voice echoed.

River closed his eye, trying to will his emotions back before he lost it.

"Don't make me repeat it, 'cause I'm not sure I wanna hear it." His voice was rougher than usual.

"How?" Joss asked.

"Brain...Tumor." He felt dirty lying to her but he felt it wasn't his place to tell people the truth.

"Did you know before..." Joss trailed off but River already knew what she was asking.

"Yeah." He spoke shortly, feeling the tears coming behind his eye.

"Do you regret it?" Caution reached Joss' voice.

"No." That, he was certain will never change.

"I regret...Not being there when-...When it happened." River couldn't keep his willpower. He went to take another swig but Joss pulled the bottle from him and threw it over the ledge. He watched it fall all the way down until...

**_...crash..._**  


"Fuck." Was all River could force out before he clamed his mouth shut and let the tears fall, crying silently as Joss held his shoulder.


	3. New Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally the NCPD would be the last to respond when it came to the streets. However, when the chief's fiancé gets killed, the detective duo are tasked with a new case and a new chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN CYBERPUNK 2077!!!

"Ward!" 

River's head shot up as he looked to see Officer Somsri walking towards his desk. He stood, apprehensively due to the look in her eyes. Once she stopped a few steps away from him she came to a parade rest. The looked at eachother for a tense few seconds. River got more nervous, the longer they looked at eachother.

She sighed and finally opened her mouth, "Chief wants you in his office." River nodded and made his way.

Before he could fully pass her, she grasped his bicep quickly. He noticeably stiffened and turned to her concerned face.

Her eyebrows crunched together as she frown, "River... Last night, I-..." She trailed off as he shook his head.

"It's alright. You've got nothing to be sorry about. It's my fault." River said as he gently cupped the hand that held his arm.

She shook her head, "No. I was being a bitch and-"

River squeezed her hand, "You had every right to be upset..." He looked around at the precinct, some of the officers were looking at the two.

"Listen, can we-... Can we talk about this later? I'll call you or... Maybe we can meet up?" River asked with a nervous smile. 

She sighed and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, "Okay." 

River squeezed her hand in return before making his way again. He walked into the open doorway with a rim rod back, He noticed Han was there as well as two other detectives he knew.

The Chief glared at the two detectives that stood opposite from Han, "You're still here?" The two people straightened themselves before leaving out the door. One looked relieved while the other one looked annoyed. 

"You wanna see me, Chief?" He asked as he came in. The Chief looked to him and motioned for him to shut the door. 

River quickly obeyed and stood by his partner. The Chief's face was hard and almost angry or resentful as it rested on his clasped hands. He took a couple deep breaths before speaking.

"As you well know, we lost a very good-... Detective Carson a few days ago." His fist shook as he spoke, "I thought it was a good move to give Detective Charles and Detective Xavier the case, but they failed." 

Both partners looked at eachother skeptically. It was no surprise that the case went to Xavier and Charles, they were the most experienced and- though Han hated to admit- the most elite investigators in the precinct. What came as a shock was that they flopped, especially on a case that was so important!

"No offense sir, but how did they lose the case? Aren't they the best?" Han's dared to ask. The Chief glared at him, clearly taking offense.

"They're unfortunately suspended until further notice." 

_Suspended?!_

Everyone knew that these guys were like the Three Musketeers, for them to piss off the Boss to that extent...

The Chief slid a file on the. Han took it and opened it for both partners to see. It showed a couple images of a corpse. The man was barely recognizable, with half his brain spilling out a large hole above his eye, and most of his torso painted in his blood. He looked to be in a bed and was only wearing what looked to be a thong, but it was mostly ruined by the giant crater made up of yellow and pink muscle, that used to be his genitals. It was a very disturbing display.

"Shit." Was all that Han could say.

River was equally put off, "What kinda sick person would do this? What's this gotta do with Carson, sir?" He didn't even want to look at the image anymore.

"He's the one who... Murdered her. Problem is, I only just found out he flatlined today." Chief said through clenched teeth. Han went to say something but he glared at him harder, making him shut his mouth, "Since so many want to close the case at this point, I want you two to bring something I can use to convince them otherwise. I have a gut feeling that's telling me this is more than some rando-creep..." The boss turned to River, "Since you've got some _experience_ with edgerunners, I figured you guys would be up for the task." River's jaw ticked at what he was implying.

Ever since Han's drunken word got around of him having a brief romance with a merc, The entire precinct been giving him looks, and the boss has been up his ass whenever he gets a case that has to deal with the underground. It didn't help that he recently gave one of the officers a free nose job when he decided to pull a fast one on him. His words still make him angry.

_"I bet you'll screw any criminal, so long as they have tits. Poor Somsri, maybe I should comfort her when you get the itch for another edgerunner."_

_That fucker!_

"We'll get the job done, sir." River spoke.

He nodded, satisfied. 

"The person who killed him goes by the name of 'Ghost'. She's some nomad that completes mercenary jobs as a side gig, but she mainly runs a weapon shop over in Little China..." He gave them another file, this one showed the picture of a young bald woman and a store, "The one who hired her is named, Qing Shan Long. She was declared missing this morning, she was last seen walking out the merc's store. See if you can get anything out of her on that." Both parties scanned the information and then stalked to the door.

Before they could leave the boss had to say one last thing, "One last thing, this 'Ghost' isn't really big on showing face and those on the streets won't hesitate to protect her against pigs. Try to keep it down out there, don't want you dying before we get that info." 

"Understood, Chief." They said in unison.

The Chief's face took on a weighted look, "I need you both to get this for me, don't screw me over."

They nodded firmly and left. 


	4. Ghostbusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracking a ghost is about as hard as you'd expect. All they got is a name but with no face. Can a badge stay hidden in the streets? Or will they have to resort to desperate measures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN CYBERPUNK 2077!!!

Han watched his partner clench the steering wheel as they drove through the wet roads and foggy air. He adjusted his seat, leaning back and crossing his arms before he sighed.

"So... I'm guessing you and Gwen had a fabulous date last night, right?" He was being sarcastic, of course.

River's shoulders tensed even more, "I don't wanna talk about it." His voice gruff and miserable. 

Han nodded and began counting in his head while he shook his leg. He felt the car take a particularly rough turn before he looked at his friend again. His friend was slouching now and his frown became more sad than angry.

When they stopped at a light, River let out a growl and hit the steering before resting his head on it, "I got... Cold feet." He said with a painful expression.

"Cold feet? I'm not following. You stood her up or something?" Han asked.

River grated his teeth as he closes his eyes, letting the memories wash over him, "Worse. Gwendolyn, she-... We were gonna-... We almost had sex last night."

Han was gaping, "Oh shit." That was all he could say. It didn't help River either.

He got even more embarrassed as he recalled how she looked that night. It was the first time he'd every seen her dress so... Feminine. That tight red dress and heels made him crazy. When she invited him for a night cap after dinner, he couldn't deny her. She looked even better with it off, but when he got on top... Urgh! The look she had on her face when he left, it made him feel so ashamed. The look he gave Joss when she saw him walk in late that night, was what made him dip into the guest room. 

Han reached out and patted his shoulder, "Hey man, Its tough. Getting over your ex, that's fine. Getting over a dead one? That's gonna take time, take it from someone who's been there." They quietly continued driving for the next few minutes.

"Thanks." River uttered. Han hummed in response.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... I guess I'm glad we're working together again, even if it is just for this case." River sighed, tossing Han a quick look before focusing back on the road.

Han chuckled but didn't try and say anything else.

* * *

"So you're saying no one has ever seen her physically?!" River asked the food vendor.

He was further surprised when they nodded, "Nope! Not even the surveillances can snap a pic of her shape. Word on the street is that 'she' might not even be a... Well, 'she'."

Han slurped up his noodles sloppily, "Bullshit." River glared at him before throwing a napkin at his face.

"Then how do you run a shop? How can you even trust her if she won't even look you in the eye? Sounds like we're giving more than she is." River spoke twirling his chopsticks. 

**BAM!**

He dropped his utensils at the sound of the vender's cleaver hitting the board viscously, "Since you're obviously new here, I'll let you off with a warning. Don't go around disrespecting everyone wherever you go, especially Ghost! She's given us what Night City never gave a damn about, Never turns a blind eye to anyone in need. Us little people can count on her." Their words were heated and all River could do was face the scolding.

Han hopped off his stool and gave a sorry smile, "I'll make sure my friend remembers that next time. Sorry, choom." With that, they left down the sidewalk. 

River scoffed observing the streets of LittleChina, "Oh, don't get all pouty, I hate it when you do that." Han teased still slurping his noodles.

River breathed sharply through his nose, "What do you think of this, 'Ghost'? These people put her up on a pretty high shelf." He asked. 

They've been asking around since noon, but no luck! It doesn't help that they have to do this undercover. The Chief is not known for patience, either. People have grown more tense around authorities over the years, they would suspect anyone who got curious.

"Chief seemed pretty impressed with her too, and dealing with those images we saw, she doesn't mess around." Han spoke as he littered. Just the a person swooped infront of them, with a grin.

"You guys looking for Ghost?" The man asked.

River could easily tell something was off with the guy. He looked dirty but it looked fake. Not to mention his implants look a little too well done and he didn't look starving.

"You don't belong here, do you?" River asked, though it was mostly rhetorical.

"Neither do you and since we're all alone here, why don't we work together? I mean we do have the same goa, yes?" The stranger asked.

"I'm not all sure about that..." Han was itching for his gun.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course we are! You want to find Ghost, I can bring her to you..." His grin was slimy, too slimy, "I just need one favor." 

"No." River said harshly before turning away. He didn't want to be roped into that world like so many others had.

"Wait!" River pushed off his grabbing hand almost making him fall, "I'm not screwing with ya! I set up a job for her and I'm seeing her tonight, all I need is protection."

"Why do you want to meet her so bad? It can't just be for curiosity." Han interrogated. 

"Simple, I need a story. The media will go crazy over this." He answered nonchalantly.

"Why would they? Way I see it, she's just a simple merc who's good at her job." Han responded.

The stranger scoffed, "There's no way you can go through Watson or Westbrook without hearing 'Ghost' at least twenty times. Even the Tiger Claws have some level of respect for her! Dealing with how she moves, she's more like a vigilante than a 'simple merc'."

The partners shared a silent conversation before nodding, "When and Where?" Han asked.

The man grew excited once more, "Afterlife, 10 sharp." 

"We'll be there." River said begrudgingly shaking the man's hand.

"Prime! I will see you guys there!" With that he parted.

"I hate the media." River said after a moment.

Han patted his back, "What choice do we have? C'mon, let's do some sight seeing while we wait!"

River rolled his eye as he was dragged along.

* * *

"I thought you said she was going to meet you?!" River asked through gritted teeth as he saw the person this vulture pointed out approach them. The person was obviously not a 'she'. 

"Did I say that? Well, she doesn't meet people directly. The man coming this way is sorta like her receptionist or mediator, Andrew Zhang. He's been her dog since she started out, probably long before that." The man's smile was getting on River's last nerve, the blinding high-end blazer wasn't helping him either. He was tempted to leave but the thought that this 'Andrew' could give them info, was the only thing that kept him in check.

The stood with open arms towards Andrew, "Mr. Zhang-" He wasn't hearing any of it, however.

"How many times are we going to recover your lost recordings, Dillard?" His tone was sharp as he sat on the lounge.

"Until I run out of eddies to give you." 

Andrew scowled. Dillard tsked as he crossed his legs and took a drink.

"C'mon now, I'm a regular. A _well-paid_ one at that." His words were clear as day. Andrew's scowl grew

"Who're they? New toys of yours?" he asked.

River had to swallow a retort.

Dillard feigned a wounded expression, "Why I never! You know I'm forever faithful to my darling!"

Andrew stood and snarled, "Not what the media or your ex-lovers think. This is the last time we'll meet, Dillard. The boss says we're through, find someone else to go on your scavenger hunt..." He looked at both Han and River, stopping to meet River's glare, "Also, find some better muscle. Boss wouldn't have to open her eyes to see these gonks are nothing." River couldn't help but snarl back at his words. He almost tackled the guy when he gave him a smug smirk and left.

"Well, that was boring." Dillard said as he downed the last of his drink and stood up. 

"You asshole! You lied to us!" Han bit out as he grabbed his shoulder.

The man looked at Han's hand in disgust as he plucked it off, "Yes, I did."

"How are we supposed to find her now? Do you at least know where to start? Obviously, going to her shop won't work!" River asked.

The man shrugged, "Sorry, can't help you but how 'bout this, here..." The man gave them both two thousand eddies each, "For your trouble, buy yourselves something pretty. Now, If you'll excuse me." The man took off.

"You fucker!" River shouted as they both jumped over the lounge and gunned after him. 

River grabbed his collar before he could run across the street.

"Listen here-"

**BOW!**

River gagged and spat out the chewy chucks of flesh and brains that flew into his mouth, "Holy fuck!" He heard Han shout.

He was dressed from head to torso in brains and shards of bone, the syrupy texture looked almost black in the night lights and the warmth was unsettling. He furiously wiped his face before anymore blood could drip in his mouth. 

"Oh my fucking god." Han said as they looked at the ground infront of them.

There in a rapidly growing pool of blood and organs was Dillard. His right shoulder was almost completely gone unlike his head which was gone entirely. All that was left was a small chuck of neck and a wayward cybernetic eyeball.

The streets were screaming. In the middle of it all he saw a dark silhouette slipping away in the distance with a powerful looking sniper rifle strapped to their back. 


	5. Nightcap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room service in Night City has never been this shitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN CYBERPUNK 2077!!!

The door slid open and the two men couldn't tell if the smell was coming from the room or them. Though the room looked close to clean, the scratches and dents on the walls and headboards told a different story. River didn't even wanna know what that stain on the wall length windows were. He cringed every step he took as the blood under his jacket hadn't even dried yet. They had to get away from the scene before NCPD got there-which won't be for another two hours-too risky, if they had ran into them they would have to explain why they were there in the first place. 

"I think you need to shower first, you clearly got it worse than I did." Han looked disgusted as he looked at the mess that covered them both, his body gave a violent shudder, "I need a smoke." Han groaned. 

The door shut behind his partner as soon as he walked into the hall. River wasn't a fan of smoking, his nose would scrunch up at the sight of a cigarette. He and Joss would get into arguments when the kids were just tots. Since then she's cut back, barely touches the stuff. However, she still carries an empty lighter. River briskly walked into the bathroom and turn on the water to the most boiling temperature. He wanted to burn the gore off his skin at this point. He grabbed the soap candies from the sink and proceeded into the dreaded task of washing out his mouth. He had refrained from talking much after the event in order to avoid tasting the foreign blood in his mouth or feeling his tongue touch the pieces of flesh in his teeth. The two stopped in an alley as he had thrown up what he had unfortunately swallowed, too. It was a party that he did not want in his mouth.

River looked up at the decorative mirror, not liking what he saw. The dried blood was looking cracked in some areas and the was still small pieces of the man stuck in the fur of his coat. This all unwillingly reminded him of that faithful night he became an orphan. He was not looking forward to the conversation with Joss about the stains. Finally, the mirror fogged up as well as the bathroom and River stripped himself down hissing loudly as soon as the water hit him. The water turned pink with streaks of red as it ran off him and down the drain. His skin became tinted, though this time it was due to the heat. He stayed under the spray a little longer before stepping out with is scrubbed skin throbbing. River then proceeded to viciously soak and scrub the splotches from his clothes, he was glad that his pants were stain resistant and he slipped them on after his quick wipe down. As he stood shirtless in the bathroom, scrubbing his coat in the sink, he heard the room door open and shut. 

The lights then went out, putting River on high alert. He cursed he saw that his gun wasn't on the toilet anymore. The man jumped out of the way, barely dodging the large blade that hit the mirror, shattering it upon impact. Slipping out the bathroom quickly, avoiding another swing that was aimed at his neck. He was back in the sort of wide space of the room. His optical implant switching to dark vison to the figure of a female dressed in all black charging towards him. His head violently whipped to the side as his jaw almost dislocated from the insane left hook he received.

River was further proven that the woman had implants in her arms as he rolled backwards over the bed, he felt the her mantis blade knick him just above his abdomen as he dodged it's upward strike. She leapt over the bed with impressive agility aiming a kick at his blocking arms. He quickly shot out and pulled her leg under his armpit, his cyber hand grabbed her wrists crossing her arms. She gave a short groan as he squeezed them harshly. Picking her up, he used his weight to force her to the windows. Her back collided with the surface making it crack largely and knock the wind out of her. She quickly recovered though and threw her weight into her hips, forcing them both to the ground and allowing her to roll away from him. River then charged at her trying to tackle her. She stumbled dangerously but held herself. She repeatedly kneed him in the gut and struck her elbows down onto his back. He grunted and struggled before successfully lifting her and slamming her to the ground. He tried to pin her arms again but as soon as he got one of them he let out a shout in agony as she violently kicked his balls. His legs gave out, nausea rolled in his stomach, and tears came to his eye.

The woman didn't miss a beat, however. She wrapped her legs tightly around River's head and grabbing the arm that had his cyber hand. She twisted it in a way that if he tried to pull it away, it would break his arm. 

His 'ganic hand scratched and clawed at her leg and the floor, trying to free himself. He violently gasped and choked as her legs strangled him. He grunted as his palm was sliced by what he guessed was a shard from the broken mirror. He grabbed the shard-wincing as part of it dug into his hand-and jammed it into the woman's thigh. She screamed and gave a curse in pain as her legs gave way. River crawled back on top of her, ready to strike but quickly learned that not only was she agile and strong, but flexible too! 

She brought her uninjured leg up and kicked him in the face. He fell back followed by the woman, who lunged for him again but he quickly backhanded her with his cyber hand making her fall unconscious. It was silent in the room except for his heavy panting. After gathering himself for a minute he then crawled over to check the female.

Big mistake.

Her arm lashed out and grabbed his shoulder, bringing him down to a devastating headbutt. River was back down again and the lady straddled him. He looked up to see her bladed arm at his face. 

Except there was no blood, no choking or gasping... She was just frozen there. Her arm hadn't moved. River could even say she stopped breathing. She just stared at his throat. He took this opportunity to escape or at least try to. He didn't expect the woman to shout though.

"Stop!" _He-...He knew that voice..._

She grasped his chain looking it over with shaky hands.

Suddenly he sees Han come out from no where and put her in a chokehold proceeding to violently tase her. Her screams sounded until she fell unconscious, only then did he let go of her. She fell off River giving him the chance to crawl away. The lights suddenly came on and the two men panted heavily.

"Harold you're bleeding!" River cried out.

There was a long curved cut ranging from the man's cheekbone to the middle of his forehead. 

He wiped the blood that dripped from it, waving his partner off, "Worry later. Let's see who this assassin wannabe is." His voice was more a growl of anger.

River watched on as Han ripped off the lady's mask and helmet. What he saw made him stop breathing. His legs gave out as he made a weak attempt to step forward. Pathetically he crawled towards the unconscious form, he violently yanked back his hand as soon as it made contact with her face. He didn't breathe, he didn't move, he didn't even blink. All he could do was croak...

"V?!" 


	6. Explanation or Interrogation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one react when seeing a ghost? Run? Scream? Cry? Fight? Not River, he wants answers and he's going to get them.  
> What about the case?  
> Is that more important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN CYBERPUNK 2077!!!

River sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to sit on the other bed that held the unconscious form. He was having a hard enough time as it is. He wanted to shake her awake, scream and yell at her, hug her, kiss her. What he wanted most, was answers. Too many things were going on in his head. What was she doing here?! Where has she been this whole time?! Why was she trying to kill him?! Did she hate him?! Will she attack him again?!Is this even real?! 

_How the fuck are you alive, V?!_

All he did the last twenty minutes was place V on the bed and sit down in shocked silence. Han was pacing in circles at the foot of the twin beds, he had tended to his head injury with the subpar med kit in the bathroom but it still hurt, partially because the anger that contorted his face. His wrinkles more apparent in has set snarl, forcing his wound to bend and fold. River had cleaned up himself as well but his bandaged hand still throbbed, so much so that he couldn't move his fingers without hissing. He could feel the bruises and scrapes all over his body, his jaw felt like a rusty lever when ever his tried to open his mouth. He can feel in his cheek where his teeth chomped down on his tongue. He knew his was gonna need stitches and more than one pack of ice. Not to mention his testicles still hurt from that blow she made on him. Speaking of his hand, River could see the sheets turn dark red under V's leg. He was pretty sure the glass was still in her leg but he now wished he never put it there. They won't be able to pull it out but they will have to stop the bleeding. 

She still looked like she's been holding up well before she got here. She wore a tight leather combat suit and a biker trench coat. He couldn't fathom how she was able to be stealthy with the pair of heavy biker boots that went up to her knee. All that really showed was the dark skin of her hips to her knees. Her wild afro was the same teal color it had been in the past but it was longer now and almost completely hid away her face as she laid down. 

"Fuck this shit!" Han spat and marched over to the body.

Han violently grasped V's triceps and yanked her up but before he could get her fully upright River's cybernetic hand shot out and grabbed his hand, pulling it off her and shoves him away. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" River roared through clenched teeth. He walked around the bed to look at Han on the ground.

Han glared at him as he angrily got up and then shoved him hard, "Me?! I'm arresting her! What the fuck are _you_ doing?!"

River shoved him back, not liking him shouting in his face, "We need her!"

Han scoffed, "Are you fucking kidding me?! This isn't the time for your old fling drama! That merc bitch tried to kill us!" 

It took everything in River not to slug him, "We need to question her, dumbass! We need to know why?! If someone put a hit on us, we need to know who!" He growled.

Han spat, "Who says she'll tell us, huh?!" 

"We've got to try, besides if she is on a contract, her employer or one of her friends -like that Andrew guy- will bail her out..." River looked at V, "We need to treat her leg, get the med kit back and a towel." He said, not even looking at Han as he waved him off.

Han grumbled something about PIs and edgerunners before walking back to the bathroom.

River all too gently turned V over.

He fixed her jacket.

_Unnecessary._

He fixed her arms, so that they laid on her chest.

_Unnecessary._

He then gently cupped her cheek with his 'ganic hand and turned to him.

_Un-nec-ce-ssa-ry._

His hand stayed and he used his other to move her hair from her face, his eyes followed how one of the teal colored locks slid off her lips.

_She still wears black lipstick. Ha!_

"Hey! Pervert!" River jumped back and looked to see Han waving a med kit in the bathroom doorway with a snarl, "Should I remind Prince Fuckwad he has his own Sleeping Beauty?!" Han growled.

River couldn't figure anything to say in retort, "Just give me the stuff."

He caught what he knew was aimed for his head. He immediately went to work on her leg. The bleeding was stopped though it was hard to tell how much was already lost, to be honest, River thought just one drop was too many... Especially, in this case.

"We gotta cuff her." Harold said.

River shook his head, "No, we don't. She won't be able to get away with that glass in her leg and the taser treatment you gave her will keep her in low spirits when she wakes." He still didn't take his eyes from her.

Han was reaching his patience, "Look, man. Whatever the merc's gonna say, isn't gonna be much to go by." River looked at him then.

"What makes you say that? She has to be linked to what happened earlier." River knew he sounded crazy but he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut.

"If she was, then that's the streets' business. What doesn't change is the fact that she wants us dead!"

"No she doesn't."

"Read the room, dumbass! If she doesn't want us dead, somebody else does! Right now, all we got is some dog working for a bone!" Han was close to punching some sense into him. Could he really be that blind!

"...Urgh..." V groaned, signally she was awake.

"Great, now let's see if I'm right. She's going in a cell, I'll make sure of it." Han snarled keeping a hand on his gun. He didn't care that River was glaring at him.

V's sight was blurred but it only took a few moments to realize she was somewhere she didn't want to be. It was a quick set of movements but the result remained disappointing. The blade in her arm came out poised and she went to strike the figure that sat at her side, but she was still too sluggish and pathetically missed her blow. She almost rolled out of the bed before someone grabbed her and pinned her wrists above her by what she could feel was a cyber hand. Her vision began to clear as she saw the familiar silver chain and that signature piercing she never forgot.

"Calm down, V. Han stand down!" River's voice rang through her head for a moment.

"About time you woke up, we need answers." Han growled at her. 

V glared at him before shutting her eyes against the dizziness, "E-eat a dick." She groaned out.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way-"

"Shut it, Harold!" River snapped. 

V still couldn't believe her eyes, "Ri-...Riv-er?" The two shared a look for a couple seconds, as time went by, her senses returned. 

"Could you let me go, now?" She asked trying to move her hands.

_Damn, he's gotten stronger. He probably got a new cyber hand._

River shook his head sadly, "Sorry, I can't do that-"

V let out a pained sigh, "I swear I won't try to attack you. Besides, it's not like I could, I don't even know which of you three to kill." Fuck! Even rolling her eyes made her dizzy.

"Fine, but you can't leave-"

"Not like I can."

River continued on ignoring her words, "We need you to answer some questions." 

V looked at the two guys for a long minute, "Fine... I'll answer your questions." She saw River's shoulders relax slightly.

"Why did-"

V snarled at Han, "I said I'd answer _his_ questions..." She nodded to River, "...Not yours, _Badger_."

Han's trigger finger twitched, he couldn't decide if he wanted to taser her again or shoot her.

_Both?_

River was all tense, "Alright, V. Why were you trying to kill me?" She just stared at him.

"Does someone want us flatlined?"

Still staring.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" She didn't even make a sound.

Maybe this was pointless. Did she actually want him dead? She couldn't have since she stopped. Why wasn't she saying anything to him then?! He deserved answers! Something!

V moved her arm slowly and pointed to Han, "Him. Out. Now." 

"I can't take that risk and your in no position to make orders." River's voice was firm.

However, V's will was not shaken, "Dealing with how much I'm risking just being here, I will make orders if I want to..." Her gaze hinted him something, "Trust me, _please_. I need him gone."

River didn't make a move

"I swear, I will answer all you questions. I just need him gone." She meant it.

Han only had to look at him for a moment, "Are you fucking- You know what, fine!" He flashed his gun, "Just remember, I warned you." then the room door shut.

River watched V's eyes glow as she scanned to see if Han actually left far enough from the room, "Could you close the curtains, please." 

The artificial light grew as the curtains closed. V slowly reached the bedside lamp and turned off the light, "Before you say anything, let me tell you first. No, I don't want to kill you... Anymore. There isn't really a price on you guys' head either it seems." 

"Han already guessed you were working for the eddies. If that is all then why not just say so? All this secrecy shit is unnecessary." River spoke.

"Because, dealing with how your Harold buddy is, I can't trust he won't run and talk. It's clear he doesn't care about danger or other people's livelihood." She wanted to tell him something but she was still holding it from him. He didn't care, he needed to know.

"How is any danger in Night City new? You're just doing your job as a simple merc-"

"I'm not a merc. I don't do that shit anymore."

"Then what are you? Are you apart of a gang?"

_Oh please don't be. Or else I'll really have to arrest you._

"No! I'm just need the extra eddies and I couldn't get what I needed from somewhere else quick enough."

"So what? You're just passing through? You thought you could do some quick one and done, then just leave again?!" 

_Shit! This isn't about that, bring it back, River!_

V looked at him like he was crazy, "It wasn't-... No, I'm not trying to do that." 

"Then what are you trying to do, because there's no such thing as a part-time mercenary."

"I told you. I'm not a merc."

"Then what are you?"

"Ghost."

River couldn't believe it, "No, you can't be."

V looked at him dead in the eye, "Yes, I am Ghost."   



End file.
